


Old-Day's Tale

by Reeno



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Kudos: 2





	Old-Day's Tale

他出现，他消失，带来的知觉从很久以前就没法再撼动Thranduil了，从他意识到这彻头彻尾就是一个错误开始，然后他选择撒手不管，任凭那文字时不时在他的左耳背处攀爬噬咬，然后消失。

他很早之前便停止了寻找，如同适应脸上的灼伤那样适应那印记的存在，这挺简单，因为它们离得如此相近。

Legolas不常找他，事实上，他们已经有很长一段时间没遇见过了，上一次偶遇的时候，他还陷在Thranduil曾经遭遇过的绝境里头，也完全没有想要跳出那不合理命运的念头。

_‘你认为那可有可无，因为当他死去，它就会随之消失，’他儿子看着他，神色在千万年的磨砺下变得温和，‘但它其实一直都在。’Legolas用手覆上心脏的位置，闭上眼睛，‘这里的某处，’他说，‘你总能够感受到它。’_

_Thranduil不作评判，这只是两种不同的选择，在他们无尽的时间里头，一遍一遍体验生离死别并不是打发生命的理想方式，Legolas和他不同，他的伴侣不像Thranduil的，他在无限往复的命运里更多的是看到希望，Thranduil只能看到结果，他并非从一开始就是这样，但命运让他别无选择。_

_Legolas没有尝试说服他任何事情，‘我们中的许多都离开了，’他只是这么说着，站了一会儿，然后转身离去，Thranduil认为那句话本该有一个结尾，只是Legolas没将它完成。_

这就是一个错误，如果他们拥有无限的时间和寿命，他们的印记理应来自于同他们对等的一方。这个已经随着时间而逐渐遗失的联系或许从一开始就不适合精灵们，时至今日它已经沦为传说，因为印刻符号早就不再具有什么特殊的含义，相较于一个不知会出现在何处的奇怪纹样，人们更热衷于纹身。家徽在很久以前就停止了使用，而私人纹样销声匿迹得只能是更早。

Thranduil说不清楚这具体是从什么时候开始的，有那么一天起，没有人再会把灵魂伴侣这件事情当真，印记逐渐消失了，最后大家就渐渐地遗忘了这个，把它当做是古老传说中浪漫而又毫无解释可言的一环。

然而仍有些人背负着印记出生，这有时会被当成奇迹的故事讲述，尽管他们不一定总能找得到对方。

精灵非常少见，矮人则几乎已经绝迹，他们的血统在岁月里流失，消融，并非全无踪影，但如今很难分辨矮个子的人究竟是更多传承半身人的特色还是矮人们的，还是说他们本身长得就不太高。

这让Thorin的出现显得格外突兀，而迈进那家店的瞬间Thranduil忽然知道了Legolas无疾而终的那下半句话。

_为什么您还留在这里？_

他几乎和他一样高，就像那数千年里遗失的高度全都补回来了似的，皮肤衬着那头黑发苍白得有点儿可怕。而且他非常非常友善。

“我能为你做些什么？”他诚挚地问道，脸颊因为笑容而显得鼓鼓的。

“你想为我做些什么？”Thranduil反问，这疑问出口之后他才意识到事情不该这样，他不该表现得太过亲密，Thorin下意识地揉了一下左耳的耳背，有些拘谨地换了一个姿势。

“你看，”他咳了咳，“并不是每天都有精灵会光顾一家甜品店，”他朝着Thranduil眨眨眼睛，“我也不是每天都能遇上海拔比我还要高的客人，你又是今天的头一位，在我看来这是难得一见的好兆头。”

Thranduil明白自己不应该微笑。

Thorin脸上的笑容更明亮了一些，“无论你想要什么，都记在我的账上。”

Thranduil没有什么想要的，他的印记仍然毫无动静，但Thorin有点不安，不着痕迹地用手安抚着耳后的位置。

他的名牌上写着Thorin，有几次他遗失了这名字，Thranduil知道这个因为其中一次，他为他选择了一个新的名字，以为那样就可以避免重蹈覆辙，以为那样就可以拯救他们。

然而Thorin的生命总因这样那样的理由早早终结，Thranduil知道缘由这件事完全没有为此带来什么助益，他最后为自己点了一份朗姆口味的冰淇淋，礼貌地向Thorin道谢。

早上的客人并不多，有些客人光顾的目的显而易见同店里贩售些什么关系不大，Thranduil注意到他们只是为了来和Thorin搭上几句话。

Thranduil招到了一些疑惑和好奇的审视，然而没有人敢于上前同他说话，有几个人礼貌地同他行礼，这非常奇怪，人们趋向于把少见的精灵当作是神使一样的存在，而事实上，留存至今的精灵除了无尽的时间以外，已经很少还拥有原本强大的力量。他们也在老去，他们的心在流逝，生命也一同暗淡。

Thorin在空闲的间隙带着一碟曲奇饼和两杯热腾腾的茶溜达到他面前坐下，店内的双人桌在四条长腿的占据下显得格外拥挤，很少有事情会让Thranduil感到新奇，但这绝对算得上一件。

“有结论了吗？”Thorin温和地笑着，面对Thranduil的挑眉，他解释道，“你在观察我。”

这引来了一些隐蔽的关注，但他们没人在意。

“这是否意味着你也在注意我？”Thranduil反问。

Thorin咧开嘴，笑容如同巨浪冲刷Thranduil的记忆，试图卷起被他尘封起来的情感。

“我想我有充分的理由这么做。”Thorin看着他，目光柔和，带着几分小心翼翼的尝试，他抬起手，将动作伪装成梳理头发。

Thranduil没有什么想要的。

除了他。

这唤醒了太多的回忆，他一度说服自己放弃只是出于自己的利益，是他反抗命运的方式，对此深信不疑直到遗忘了真正的初衷。

_‘我们之间根本就是一个错误，’Thranduil说道，‘你并不适合我，我无需忍受与矮人联结，你也不必被迫迁就精灵，我们享受着不同的时间，你永远不可能看见我所见到的，也永远不会知道我所感受的，就像我永远不会理解你的选择，这对于我们双方而言都不公平。”_

_‘对此我无可争辩，’Thorin说，‘因为你是对的，这是一个错误，我们从不能理解你们精灵，伴侣对于矮人而言本就可有可无，我看不出遵从印记的意义何在。’_

_他们都被偏见和怒火淹没，即使那印记已经像烈火一样烧融肌肤，灼穿神经，他们依然固执地不予理会。_

_直到它像临近熄灭的火苗那样在他的耳边炸出一阵轰鸣，随即一切陷入了彻底的死寂。_

_他听见半身人的哭声，某种情绪在他的胸腔里盘旋，堵在喉咙中，他想质问那小东西究竟有什么资格因他哭泣。然而悲伤抵达不了他的心，他仍需要为失去的那么多永恒的生命感到心碎。_

_第二次他们相遇的时候Thorin仍继承了原先的记忆。Thranduil没有找他，他们遇见的每一次都剑拔弩张，Thranduil不需要Thorin，Thorin也懒得搭理这不可一世的精灵。_

_他依然坚信这是一个错误，他生命最初的千年里从没有Thorin的痕迹，而当Thorin出现，他就被迫陷入了这个恼人的窘境里，他花了很长的时间才习惯了印记的存在，在他印象中，它除了麻烦，没有带来过什么好处，Thorin的死亡只是让这一切变的更加糟糕，它消失了，又没有消失，Thranduil不知道该拿它怎么办。_

_在他的第二个Thorin生命终结之前他们有过一次短暂的交集，算不上好，称不上坏，但也许Thranduil不应该将Legolas的离开迁怒进他们的对话。_

_‘时间会告诉你许多事情，’Thranduil说，‘比如印刻仅仅只是一种选择，你可以跟随它，也可以忽略它，这并不会为你带来什么影响。’_

_‘我并不想在这个问题上同你争执，’Thorin说，‘这是唯一一件我们因看法相同而不会引发争辩的事情，我和你的观点一致，而且我认为我们的选择也是一致的。’_

_‘确实。’Thranduil回答。_

_Thranduil不清楚矮人是否都是这样易于复生，然而Thorin也不是自出生起就带着原先的记忆。_

_随后他们并肩作战，就像百年前的那一次，唯一不同的是这一次Thorin就在他的眼前离开了。_

_第三次Thorin出现时中土已经不再是原先的样子，许多精灵的离开和矮人数量的减少让他们之间的关系趋于平缓。仍有一些残余的邪恶势力处处挑起纷争，在Thranduil眼中，这不过是最后的挣扎。_

_不同于第二次，Thorin对于往事仍有印象，但那印象比起记忆更为模糊，他称Thranduil为精灵王，陌生的语气中夹着一丝微弱的熟稔和好奇，他不记得Thranduil的名字，他们相遇的时候Thorin差不多七十岁，在Thranduil眼里年轻得可怕。_

_‘这么说，’Thorin盯着他，目光里带着不确定，‘你有——’他在耳边比划了一下，‘是吗？’_

_‘是的，’Thranduil说。_

_Thorin沉默了一会儿，看不出来是在思考什么。_

_Thranduil帮他填补了那段空缺。_

_‘我们达成过一致，’他陈述，‘不去遵从它，也就是说，这印记对我们而言毫无意义，你大可不必因它感到困扰。’_

_Thorin抬头看他，那样子让他想起原先他们每一次争执的开端，但这次他只是点点头，模糊地回应了一下，大约是表示同意。_

_‘我们仍是敌人吗？’一会儿之后，Thorin问道，Thranduil不得不再一次意识到他究竟有多么年轻，就像他先前预言的每一句话：他们永远了解不了彼此，永远无法感受到对方的所感受的，他们原本就不属于彼此，印记，彻头彻尾，就是一个错误。_

_‘我现在并没有什么理由将你关起来，’Thranduil回答，‘所以我猜不再是了。’_

_Thorin看起来有点儿震惊，但没有对此发表什么意见，过了一会儿，他又开口：_

_**‘我们是怎么知道的？’** _

_在我将你关押起来的时候，Thranduil将这句话连同瞬间唤起的认知一同藏匿起来，他擅长于此，Thorin当然不会记得，他没见过Thranduil的印记，而Thranduil的情绪出卖了他的这个小秘密，最终导致了一次毫无作用的争吵。但他把这件事情整个都 **遗忘** 了，这没在Thranduil的意料之中。_

_Thranduil的耳背开始燃烧，刺痛那里的皮肤，Thorin皱了下眉。_

_‘怎么了？’Thranduil问道。_

_‘没事，’Thorin抬手揉了揉耳后，视线不确定地在Thranduil脸上搜寻，‘突然有点疼。’_

_‘它有时会这样，’Thranduil不动声色地答道，他知道对方在找些什么，然而现在他已经准备万全，不会再次因为那印记泄露一星半点的影响，‘找些凉水敷一下就可以了。’_

_‘我们真的……？’Thorin又一次开口，而Thranduil对这种坚持不懈的好奇和莽撞感到恼怒，所以他摇了摇头。_

_‘我想在第一代之后那联系就减弱了，’Thranduil决定为他们做一件对彼此都有利的事情，他继续说到，‘在那之后我没再感受到过它，所以我猜答案是否定的。’_

_疼痛来的比预想的更为突然和猛烈，好在Thorin对于Thranduil的反应无暇顾及，他趄趔了一下，险些栽倒在地上，然后那热度就停止了——消逝了——和降临一样毫无前兆。_

_在Thorin回神之前，Thranduil问他，‘你还好吗？’_

就像每一次Thorin试图同他确认，Thranduil都必须作出选择，错误越滚越大，永无止境。

“头疼了？”Thranduil问道，拿捏脸上的表情。

Thorin愣了愣，眼中混杂着茫然和谨慎，然后他舔了舔嘴唇，收起手坐直了一点，亲密感随着他姿态的变化消失了。

“没事，”他仍然维持着友好，“希望你喜欢这些，我不得不得去照应一下其他客人了，可不能让他们等得太久不是吗。”Thorin这么说着扶着椅子站起来的时候向他眨了眨眼睛，但Thranduil能够分辨出这行为的亲密感不及他刚坐下来时候的半分。

“你看起来像在等着什么人。”他突然说。

这句子让Thorin突然停了下来，他回过头，表情里写着小心翼翼，“你十分敏锐，”他答道，“是的，我的确在等待，因为我不知道怎样去寻找。”

“你想过徒劳无功的可能吗？”Thranduil问道。

Thorin将视线锁在Thranduil脸上，研究着。

“至少我会知道他一切安好，”Thorin说，“我很抱歉对你提起这个，我太过随便了。”

Thranduil挑了挑眉，“为什么？”

“你是不是曾经失去过什么人？”Thorin望着他，带着一无所知的那种诚挚和歉意。

Thranduil在几分钟之后快步离开了那家店。

_‘我们能……呃，’Thorin眨了下眼睛，仍因之前的影响而显得有些头晕目眩，‘我们有可能成为朋友吗？’_

_Thranduil挑眉望着他。_

_‘我没什么别的目的，’Thorin又说，‘只是既然我们不再是敌人，那么成为朋友似乎也不是件坏事……’他闭上嘴，摇了摇头，‘我想我现在还有点混乱，我只是……’他叹了口气，‘知道吗，你最好还是忘记我说过什么，谢谢你带我回来。’_

_‘举手之劳，’Thranduil点点头，‘你看起来不太好，需要我为你叫位医师过来看看吗？’_

_‘千万别……！’Thorin从椅子里栽出来，不得不抓住桌沿好让自己站稳点，他低声骂了一句什么，总之不会是什么得体的话语，在他开口之前，Thranduil忽然明白过来。_

_‘这并没有经过许可，’他看着还有些疑惑的矮人，‘这个，你跑来找我这件事情。’_

_Thorin的眼角抽了一下，随即显得有点儿尴尬起来，‘这只是……我们只是偶然遇到，’他辩解道，‘我不认为随机的事件也需要经过批准。’_

_Thranduil眯眼瞧着他。_

_‘我不需要医师，’Thorin固执地抿起嘴唇，‘谢谢你，但是不，我很好。’_

_‘显而易见，’Thranduil干巴巴地开口，‘我猜国王也许不会乐意知道这件事。’_

_这句话有效地打击了Thorin的气势，他杵在原地，看起来比之前小了整整一圈，‘你想要什么，’他有点不情愿，‘如果你为我保密的话。’_

_那么多年的争执里，Thorin并非没有退让过，但是委屈？Thranduil压住突然间溢出的笑意，‘矮人的许诺可不常见……’他慢吞吞地拖着调子，因为突如其来的兴致而决定再和这个年轻的矮人纠缠一会儿。_

_没人会想过这一会儿接着就变成了十年，又变成了百年，时间过得太快，等Thranduil意识到了的时候，Thorin已经变回了那个他更为熟悉的样子，在无关生死存亡的情况下，这名矮人意外的易于相处，而且他也没有再同Thranduil提起过任何有关印记的话题。_

_他们会面的次数事实上并不频繁，只是偶尔在互相拜访的时候聊上几句，Thorin有着一种令人难以理解的敏锐感和包容性，当Thranduil开始逐渐减少会面的次数，Thorin表现得格外平静，似乎丝毫不受影响也不为所动。_

_那时Thranduil认为他们已经摆脱了印记。在一次矮人对精灵的访问时他们简短地交谈了一会儿，这位Thorin曾比Thranduil曾经见到过的都要年轻，如今却比他所见过的都要年长，他的模样并没有多大的改变，但发色已经在岁月的冲刷下褪成了深灰色，零散夹杂着几缕银丝。_

_‘我在考虑一场旅行，’Thorin对Thranduil说，‘往西边，去看看夏尔。’_

_‘你的王国呢？’Thranduil问他。_

_Thorin把食指竖在嘴唇前面，朝着Thranduil眨了眨眼睛，‘这就是为什么我要对此保密，’他说，‘你可别说漏嘴了。’_

_尽管Thranduil知道Thorin八成只是和他闹着玩，他依旧接下了话茬，‘上一个秘密的承诺你还没有兑现呢，’他指出，‘你最好别想一走了之。’_

_Thorin因此笑了起来，‘哎，’他揶揄道，‘我以为你早忘了呢，尊贵的精灵王大人。’_

_‘我想你对精灵的记忆力有着完全错误的理解，’Thranduil哼了哼，‘我们从不遗忘。’_

_Thorin停下来仔细琢磨着Thranduil的表情，他往左侧歪着头，但并没有显露出任何不适的感觉，Thranduil说不准他究竟在想些什么。_

_‘我 **会** 回来的，’Thorin说，嘴上挂着一弯浅浅的笑意，‘你有的是时间来找我， **不要担心** 。’_

_Thranduil猜不出Thorin想表达是不是仅仅只是有关那保密代价的老话题，还是在里面又埋了更多别的什么，然而Thorin在Thranduil的思考结束前就终止了这场谈话。_

_Thranduil目送矮人们离开大绿林，在内心的某一处意识到这是一场道别，他早就意识到矮人们年长的规律已经抓住了Thorin。Thorin必然对此心知肚明，并且选择了在差异仍然不那么显著的情况下进行最后一次会面。不过Thranduil坚信他们之间已经毫无联系，他的印记消逝百年，如果这对他们的关系有任何助益的话，他会说除去了这一层关系，他们反而变得友善起来。_

_在那之后，当矮人们举行葬礼，Thranduil假装自己对于Thorin没有从他的旅途返回这件事感到惊讶。_

_然而一晃几个百年过去，Thorin并没有再一次出现在孤山，他也不在莫瑞亚，而在Thranduil意识到之前，他已经将寻找的方向转向了矮人们聚集的其他地方，然而问题出现了，Thranduil并不知道自己为什么要这么做，他无法感知Thorin是否已经再一次回归，即使Thorin的确回来了，Thranduil也没有理由向他索取不属于他的承诺，他正在滑向一个无解的环，而他制止不了这一切的发生。_


End file.
